


Nocne Zmiany

by Wirka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, coffeeshop, preslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Coś lżejszego :)





	Nocne Zmiany

**Author's Note:**

> Pisany w 2014 pod prompt - AU coffee shop

 

Nienawidził rannej zmiany. Stojąc za ladą o piątej nad ranem miał wrażenie, że pracuje w kawiarni dla zombie, w postapokaliptycznym Londynie. Większość klientów miała jednakowe, puste spojrzenie i powolne ruchy. Snuli się po całej sali, z wyraźnym trudem zbierając siły na złożenie zamówienia. Jakby odpowiedź na pytanie - gotówką czy kartą? - za bardzo przesilała ich mózgi.

Był też, oczywiście, wyjątkowy rodzaj zombiaków. Skacowani. Kulili się w sobie, z miną świadczącą o przekonaniu, iż cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciw nim. Unikający patrzenia komukolwiek w oczy i szepczący swoje zamówienia. Uwielbiał głośno ich dopytywać, nawet wtedy, gdy słyszał wszystko doskonale. Wyraz bólu i wyraźnej pretensji na ich twarzach sprawiał mu niemałą przyjemność.

Najbardziej jednak wśród tej armii zombiaków nienawidził Garniturów. Był to typ ludzi, którzy wpadali do kawiarni z miną świadczącą, iż właśnie ratowali świat, gdy zmuszeni byli to przerwać dla tak prozaicznej czynności, jak zamówienie kawy. I stanie w kolejce! Oburzające. Gdy tylko mogli, wpychali się na nie swoje miejsce i trącali ludzi łokciami. Całymi sobą jasno dawali mu do zrozumienia, że powinien czuć się zaszczycony samą ich łaskawą obecnością. Wielu zombiaków przepuszczało Garnitury dla świętego spokoju.

Nienawidził rannej zmiany. Nocne... były o wiele ciekawsze.

 

  
...

 

Całodobowa kawiarnia po drugiej stronie ulicy była jednym z najważniejszych atutów mieszkania, które właśnie wynajął. Zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę, już gdy szedł na rozmowę z właścicielką. Proponowała dobre warunki, był szczerze zaskoczony, gdy oddzwoniła do niego. Wiedział, że miała wielu chętnych. Może uprzejmy spokój weterana zadziałał na jego korzyść.  

Kawiarnia była dla niego istotna nie bez powodu. To w takich miejscach właśnie spędzał dużą część swoich nocy. Jego bezsenność dawała się we znaki, a siedzenie w czterech ścianach sypialni, ze świadomością, że i tak nie zaśnie, doprowadzało go do szału. Wiele spacerował, ale zwiedzanie Londynu nocą, na dodatek o lasce, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Szczególnie w środku zimy. Znalazł więc wystarczająco zadowalający substytut - całodobowe kawiarnie.

Często przebywał w lokalach sam z obsługą, czasem z jednym czy dwoma innymi samotnikami. Nauczył się dość szybko rozróżniać niespełnionych artystów ślęczących z rozpaczą w oczach nad laptopem, trzeźwiejących kierowców ruszających o świecie w długie trasy, i takich jak on, pozbawionych przywileju spokojnego snu straceńców.

Pierwszej nocy w nowym mieszkaniu John nawet nie próbował kłaść się do łóżka. Stres związany z przeprowadzką wystarczająco dał mu się we znaki, a popołudniowa drzemka skończyła się tak, jak zwykle - koszmarem, z którego wybudził się z rozszalałym sercem, na podłodze. Krótko przed północą zarzucił więc płaszcz, chwycił laskę i ruszył na drugą stronę ulicy.

 

...

 

Sherlock naprawdę lubił nocne zmiany. Zwykle ciche i spokojne. Powalające mu swobodnie obserwować klientów, którzy decydowali się na kawę nocą. Często byli ciekawi, czasem nawet fascynujący. Gdy siadali przy stolikach, przyglądał się im dyskretnie i analizował każdy detal, jaki dostrzegł. Tworzył profile w swojej głowie. Później decydował, czy dana osoba warta była zapamiętania.

On z pewnością należał do tych ciekawszych przypadków. Podpierał się na krótkiej lasce, mocno utykając na jedną nogę. Miał jasne, mysie włosy, teraz w lekkim nieładzie,  i raczej łagodny wyraz twarzy. Sherlock  zauważył jasne blizny przecinające jego szyję, policzek i dłonie, drobne niczym pajęczyna pozostałości po odłamkach. Weteran. Z pewnością musiał wiele przejść. Widział to w jego oczach, osnutych jakąś mgłą, nawet jeśli pełnych życzliwości.

Uśmiechnął się, co samo w sobie było dziwne jak na tę godzinę. Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech, chłonąć każdy gest mężczyzny, a zaraz potem również jego głos.

\- Dobry wieczór... zwykłą kawę, proszę? Bez żadnych udziwnień i pianek. - Mężczyzna złożył zamówienie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego ten człowiek tak na niego wpływa. Dopilnował, by możliwie najlepiej obsłużyć klienta i ku jego zadowoleniu, ten zajął jeden ze stolików.

Świetnie! Będzie mógł go obserwować. Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy nie wyrzucał sobie, że przyjął propozycję Mycrofta, by podjąć się pracy w obyczajówce. Pojawienie się tej ciekawej osoby, było najciekawszym wydarzeniem ostatnich dni - jeśli nie tygodni. Sherlock czuł, że jego fascynacja rośnie z każdą chwilą.

Mężczyzna siedział prosto, zapewne nieświadomie opierając ciężar na chorej nodze. Nie był to więc uraz mechaniczny. Problem tkwił w umyśle mężczyzny.  Podobnie jak drżenie jednej dłoni, które zdawało się zanikać, gdy ktoś wchodził do kawiarni. Jakby mężczyzna zapominał w rozproszeniu o swoich problemach. Musiał mieć bardzo ciekawą osobowość. Sherlock chciał wiedzieć o nim absolutnie wszystko!

Co jada, jakie gazety czyta, czy woli kryminały, czy może jednak fantastykę. Jak dobrze radził sobie z bronią. Czy zabijał. Co takiego przeżył, co odcisnęło na nim wyraźne piętno. Gdzie dokładnie służył. Czy kogoś stracił. Co posiadał, a czego mu brakowało. Tak, Sherlock chciał wiedzieć to wszystko i to najlepiej natychmiast. Nie mógł jednak po prostu podejść do obcego mężczyzny i zadawać takich pytań. Nawet on znał ludzkie konwenanse na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to niedopuszczalne.

Myślał nad jakimś fortelem, zanim jednak wpadł na rozwiązanie, które umożliwiłoby mu poznanie lepiej tego człowieka, mężczyzna pożegnał się uprzejmie i wyszedł z kawiarni. Sherlock dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmyślał o nim przez ponad trzy godziny. To było dość nietypowe, ten impuls, który poczuł na widok zamykanych drzwi. Miał ochotę rzucić się za klientem, biec, dogonić go i zadać wszystkie pytania, które kłębiły mu się w głowie.

Poprawił fartuch i zrobił sobie kubek kawy, który wychylił niemal na raz. Dość tego! Musiał się opanować. To było zupełnie do niego niepodobne, pozwolić emocjom urosnąć do takiego poziomu. Dość. Zapomni o nim. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

 

...

 

John nie był ślepy. Mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że należał do ludzi raczej spostrzegawczych i czujnych. Służba zrobiła swoje. Prawdopodobnie zawsze już będzie oceniał poznanych ludzi pod kątem ich potencjału przestępczego. Tej nocy nie mógł nie zauważyć spojrzeń, jakie ukradkiem rzucał mu mężczyzna stojący za ladą. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie spojrzał na plakietkę z imieniem. Miał takie nietypowe, świdrujące spojrzenie. John znał je aż za dobrze. Było przekleństwem ludzi inteligentnych. Takich, którzy widzieli zbyt wiele jak na swój wiek.

Co on właściwie robił w tej kawiarni? Już po samym sposobie jego poruszania się i mówienia mógł powiedzieć, że nie jest to jego naturalne środowisko. Źle się tam czuł. John potrafił obiektywnie to ocenić, ostatecznie spędzał naprawdę wiele czasu w kawiarniach i miał do czynienia z każdym rodzajem baristy. A ten był z pewnością człowiekiem na nie swoim miejscu.

Mimo tego mężczyzna nie żałował, że się z nim zetknął. Wręcz przeciwnie, coś go do niego przyciągało. Miał absurdalną chęć porozmawiania z nim. Znalezienia najdrobniejszego pretekstu, by wdać się w dyskusje. Wiedział, był tego po prostu pewien, że mogliby toczyć żarliwe rozmowy na wiele tematów. Właściwie... dlaczego miałby sobie tego odmawiać? Może wróci tam kolejnej nocy i następnej. Może pozna bliżej tego człowieka.

Wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju wspomnienie jego ostrych kości policzkowych, jasnej cery i pełnych chłodnej inteligencji niebieskozielonych oczu. Zadziwił sam siebie, gdy zrozumiał, że pragnął dotknąć jego ciemnych loków. Chciał nie tylko z nim rozmawiać, ale po prostu słuchać jego głosu. W najróżniejszych, wysokich i niskich tonach.

\- Johnie Watsonie... przepadłeś z kretesem - mruknął sam do siebie, porażony intensywnością własnych myśli.

 

...

 

Sherlock uwielbiał nocne zmiany, odkąd stałym gościem kawiarni został John. Dość szybko wymienili się imionami, z czasem też różnymi anegdotami. Po dwóch tygodniach John zaczął siadać przy samej ladzie, by móc popijać kawę i rozmawiać z Sherlockiem o wszystkim.

Holmes nie otrzymał co prawda odpowiedzi na tak wiele nurtujących go pytań.

Jak John wygląda, kiedy śpi. Czy pozwoliłby wybudzać się z koszmarów. Czy lubi jabłecznik. Od jak dawna jest sam. Kogo szuka, jeśli szuka kogokolwiek. Jak wyglądają jego blizny, które skrywa pod swetrem i koszulą. Jak brzmi, kiedy ktoś go dotyka...

Tak, Sherlock zdecydowanie musiał dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego. Dobrze, że mieli przed sobą jeszcze wiele nocnych zmian.

 

-.-  



End file.
